The U.S. Navy utilizes a cargo projectile having a removable plug mounted in the aft end thereof as illustrated in FIG. 1. More specifically, a base plug 10 seals an aft end 22 of a cargo projectile 20 by means of threads 11 engaging threads 21 on aft end 22. A head of base plug 10 is referenced generally at 12 and includes an annular groove 14 and two diametrically-aligned spanner wrench holes 16 formed in a top 18 of base plug 10. Annular groove 14 receives a rotating nylon band (not shown) that is discarded as the projectile leaves a muzzle and holes 16 receive spanner-wrench pins of a coupling as will be explained below.
Base plug 10 must be torqued to specifications, i.e., sufficient to withstand launch forces. When the cargo in projectile 20 is to be dispersed, base plug 10 is ejected from aft end 22 by means known in the art. To tighten or loosen base plug 10, a steel plate 30 having pins 32 extending therefrom is placed on base plug 10 such that pins 32 engage holes 16. A drive hole 34 (e.g., a square hole) is provided in plate 30 to receive the driver portion of a torque wrench (not shown). As torque is applied to plate 30, pins 32 can frequently slip out of engagement with holes 16 thereby creating a safety hazard for person(s) operating the torque wrench. In applications requiring high torque values, the necessary torque values are either not achievable or are dangerous to achieve.